The present invention relates generally to adapter modules, and more particularly to an adapter module having a retention member that is easily operable to hold the adapter module in place or to release it from within an adapter frame.
Adapter frames or modules are used in many different applications and are usually used to contain an electrical component, such as an optical transceiver or a cable to board connector. Adapter modules are used in a wide variety of applications that range from simple connecting faces between hard (copper) conductor wiring to more sophisticated applications that may involve optical fibers, flexible or printed cables, etc. In many instances, adapter modules house converters that are used to convert optical signals or electrical signals or electrical signals to optical signals. These modules are used to convert high speed signals from either copper to optical or optical to copper, while maintaining the signals at high speeds, such as in the gigabit range. These adapter modules are placed into adapter frames that are usually attached to a circuit board, and the modules are retained in place in the adapter frames by retention means.
One such retention means is the use of thumbscrews. These thumbscrews are difficult to operate in environments with many cables, for the user has to move the cables to the side when installing, removing or reconfiguring the cables. Thus, these adapter modules are not easily pluggable.
Another retention device, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,918, issued Aug. 27, 2002, uses a multi-part retention mechanism that includes a bail latch formed as a closed loop, a pivot block ands an external housing that fits over the module body. This structure is complex and uses many parts, so that alignment is a concern when assembling the mechanism.
Other retention devices require portions of the mechanism, such as the cams, to be formed as part of the module housing and thus increase the cost of manufacture of the module housing. These die cast housings may not be utilized in certain module applications.
Additionally, many module retention systems have no means integrated with them that indicate the status of the module in either a latched or unlatched condition upon actuation of the retention mechanism.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved adapter frame, or module housing having a simple to use retention means that holds the adapter frame or module in place between two circuit boards, and which may have an indicator assembly integrated therewith.